


Open your door

by yaoyuezhihua



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyuezhihua/pseuds/yaoyuezhihua
Summary: 姐攻车 nokk play有
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Open your door

阿伦戴尔的夜晚是静谧的。

夏日的海边城堡有些微的虫鸣，深绿的国旗不时扬起，北地吹来的风带来精灵特有的寒意。

阿伦戴尔的新任女王结束了一天的会议，早早洗漱好裹了件睡袍，去往属于女王的寝卧——曾属于前任女王的房间。

卧室的阳台正对着峡谷的开口，从那里远去，绕着北地而上，就能去到她姐姐的寝宫，阿塔霍兰。

她们已经有多久没见面了呢？

Anna拉紧暗红的披肩，手肘撑住栏杆，拖住略显憔悴的脸。

好像快一个月了吧？自从Elsa离开阿塔霍兰处理一个贸易国自然元素失衡的事后，她们没再有过联系。偶尔Gale会在她伏案工作时带来一片树叶，或是花瓣，细小的风撩起她额前的碎发，她知道这是千里之外的某人想她了。

可她也很想她，却无法表达。

Anna思及此，托在手心的脸颊顿时鼓起。

风更大了。

头顶的旗帜猎猎作响，Anna想起那个夜晚，她的姐姐悄悄溜出宫殿，用歌声和魔法回应了呼唤。

那古老神秘的旋律似乎也借由她们的血缘关系，深深印刻在她心里。

没来由地，Anna很想哼出声。

由胸腔的震动起始，萦绕在她脑海的歌声透过她喉咙响彻这小小的天地。

啊~啊~啊~啊~

这曲调，这歌声，是不是就能回应阿塔霍兰的呼唤？

是不是就能连接到自然之灵们的内心？

是不是……是不是就能将她的思念传达给不知在何处的第五元素？

是不是……是不是也能召唤某个她等待了许久的人？

Anna张开双臂，闭眼感受着迎面而来的风，口中的旋律清亮，活泼，不同于她姐姐的平稳优雅，有她独特的风格。

“oh, Anna，你这样可召唤不了自然之灵。”

女王不可思议般地睁开眼睛，牵着马的女人踏着凌空架起的冰道缓步走来，身后的裙摆扫起星星点点的冰屑。

“Elsa？！！！”

Anna抓紧手中的披肩，惊喜地手足无措，胸腔的鼓动突破上限，耳中都是隆隆声，可鞋跟碰撞的清脆却无比清晰。

她的姐姐带着一如往常的微笑走来，隔着栏杆牵起她的手，笑道：“我回来了。”

Anna条件反射般，迅速且大力地抱住了金发的女人。

“Anna？”

Elsa回拥住怀里的妹妹，摸着她橙色的发丝安抚，感受着颈边温热的吐息。

“你终于回来了。”

半响，Anna依依不舍地松开Elsa，抽抽快要泛红的鼻子，整个人看上去像被遗弃的小狗般，委屈巴巴。

Elsa伸手撩起她调皮的鬓发，乖乖别到耳后。

“嗯，”自然之灵笑得温柔，“我听到女王的呼唤，所以回来了。”

Anna想到自己表演的种种被她听到看到，开心之余又感到心事被戳破之后的尴尬羞涩，她知道她人前端庄实则腹黑的姐姐又在揶揄她了。

“是的，我想你了，Sis。”

Anna执起她的手，贴在自己微微泛红的脸上。

这下反倒是第五元素害羞起来，嘴唇嚅嗫许久，才轻声回道：“我也想你，Anna。”

月明星稀，如水的月华倾泻在这方寸之地，是天幕为她们打下的聚光灯。

Elsa突然后退两步，左手拉起裙摆，右手捂住心口，向Anna献上一个骑士礼，“能否有幸请到阿伦戴尔女王共游阿塔霍兰呢？”

自然之灵低下头，蓝宝石般的眼睛却上挑，盯着被突如其来的邀请吓到眨眼的妹妹，嘴角绽开得意的笑。

白皙到仿佛玉石雕琢而成的手伸到Anna面前，她的姐姐背对着月亮，光晕笼罩了她整个妖娆身躯，魔法而成的礼裙仿若半透明，点缀的冰晶折射出细小的光，闪闪发亮。裸露在外的锁骨轮廓模糊，光华流转。她长长的睫毛翘起，挺直的鼻梁下，赭色的唇有着优雅的弧度，高贵而纯洁。汞银照耀下，她就像银河流淌，是天空中最纯粹平静的美丽。

有谁会拒绝北地女王的邀请呢？

Anna将手搭上她的手，任由Elsa牵着她引领至nokk身侧。

水的精灵侧过头，亲昵地蹭了蹭Anna的脸。女王回以一个吻，印在它颈边，再双手环住它揉弄。

“咳咳，”Elsa拳头置于嘴前，好意提醒妹妹失礼的举动，“Anna.”

Anna吐吐舌头，不以为意。在她姐姐面前，她不想再当女王，只想做回以前那个无忧无虑不知礼节为何物的公主。

Elsa失笑地看着Anna揉弄nokk的鬃毛，从背后托住妹妹的腰，用力送上马背，随后自己一跃而上，魔法汇聚成的缰绳握在手中，nokk马嘶一声，掉转头奔向海面。

海风有股独特的咸腥味，湿气绞在气流里，掀起两人散落的发。

周围是安静的，只有nokk踏在水面的起落声。

Anna紧紧握住缰绳，心中小鹿乱撞。

她的背紧紧贴着Elsa，柔软的触感透过可以忽略不计的衣物准确地传达给她，随着马背的起伏摩擦。

她们贴得很紧，几乎要融为一体。

她能感受到，自然之灵胸前的朱果被她的脊背刺激变硬，陷入她雪白的丰满里。

该死的，她甚至能描绘出它的轮廓。

“Anna……”Elsa的吐息喷洒在她耳边，语气里有些羞赧，她知道她察觉了她身体的变化。

可她又何尝不是呢？

光是和她这样贴在一起，她就觉得胸口肿胀，下腹发热，渴望更多的接触。

身体不可避免地忆起，她们以前在城堡，在阿塔霍兰的种种。

是的，Elsa是她的姐姐，亦是她的伴侣。

“Elsa……”

Anna突然扭过头，衔住姐姐凑过来的唇，舌尖描摹她唇上的纹理，细细舔吮，再触碰她的贝齿，若即若离地亲吻。直到自然之灵踌躇过后，犹豫地开启牙关，她才得以入侵。

Elsa一手拉住缰绳，一手环住妹妹的腰，使她能靠得更近。

两人激烈地拥吻，换着角度啃咬对方的唇瓣，交换着唾液，软舌在口腔中互相追逐，刮蹭内壁。银丝从合不拢的嘴角溢出，悠悠地挂在她们中间，传递许久未见的思念。

一吻完毕，欲念涌起，。

“Elsa……Sis……”

Anna额头贴着她的额头，嘴唇轻碰着她的唇，呢喃着她的名字。

她真的太想她了。

“Anna……”

翡翠宝石因长时间的接吻泛起薄薄的雾气，朦朦胧胧倒映着自己同样情动的眸子。她的妹妹深情凝视着她，媚眼如丝，热切渴望与她的肢体接触。

第五元素喉头滚动，放在妹妹腰上的手不自觉地扯开原本就松垮的腰带，顺着敞开的睡袍，抚上她胸前的柔软。

Anna轻轻叫了声，冰冷的海风刺激得顶端发硬，在Elsa柔若无骨的手里像是杯中的骰子，来回奔走，却逃不出她掌心。

滚动，揉捏，Elsa的指尖扣着她朱果上的细缝，修剪圆滑的指甲用力抵着，不锋利却有微妙的痛感。而这痛感跟随着被亲吻脖颈的酥麻感，汇聚成快感，冲击着她的下腹。

她很敏感，Anna知道，Elsa也知道。

不仅仅是肉体，也许是十三年的拒之门外，亦或是暗海边的推开，更是因为当年幼的她推开宫殿门时发现不再有人陪她堆雪人，Anna对Elsa总是环绕着不安。

即便她曾不惜暴露自己隐秘的妄念，也要拉着她姐姐坠入不伦后，她还是无法停止害怕失去她的念头。

唯有跟她肌肤相亲时，她才不必担心她的离去。

Anna再次急切地寻找Elsa的唇，用力舔吮，感受她的存在。

Elsa用唇舌安抚她的不安，安抚她的患得患失。

她想告诉她，她在的，她会一直在，她的心与她永不分离。

Elsa加深了这个吻，手中也加大力度揉捏，弹弄乳尖。

她想告诉她其实是与她一样害怕，害怕失去妹妹，害怕失去挚爱。

白皙的手指绕着乳晕挤压，在雪峰上留下浅浅的指印。

她想告诉她，她们早已是对方不可分割的半身，她清楚她的爱恋，因为她也一样。

胸房被玩弄与唇齿相交的快感已让她下面湿成一片，蜜汁透出底裤，融进nokk的身体。

只是这么简单的撩拨，Anna就觉得她快要高潮。

思念与渴求，恐惧与占有将她的身体变为敏感机器，只需Elsa轻轻的碰触，身体与心灵便能得到慰藉。

“Anna……”自然之灵突然松开红肿的唇瓣，郑重地吻上女王隐藏着哀伤的绿眸，“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“What？”Anna有点迷惑。

“Open your door, Anna, open it for me.”

“I've opened for you all the time.”

“No Anna, not this way……”

Elsa的手指勾住她内裤边缘，寒冷的魔力流出，瞬间冻结了不多的布料，再碎裂成块，随着Gale飘散。

“Elsa？！！”Anna惊叫道，她没料到她的举动，内心惶惶，却有丝期待。

“I'm here with you.”第五元素扯下碍事的睡袍，露出女王玉露般的香肩，吻啄她白嫩的肌肤。

“唔……”

Anna仰起头喘息，下体紧贴着nokk的脊背。水之元素的润泽与她涌泉的花园渐渐融合在一起，相接的地方涌起奇怪的波浪，拂过花瓣，探索着隐藏在蜜缝里的血口与膨起。

温和的浪潮仅维持一会，Anna突然觉得空气渐渐变冷，低头一看，nokk的前半身已覆上冰霜，自己差不多是坐在冰马上。

“Elsa……what are you doing……”

阿伦戴尔的女王喘着气，不敢过于挣扎，她们还在疾驰的马上，一不小心便会摔下去。

她看不明白姐姐的想法，炽热的下体贴在冰面上并没有使其降下温度，反而刺激得热流涌出。

“Nothing, sis,”Elsa的手越过Anna漆黑的丛林，拨开掩盖的唇瓣，找到躲在顶端的花蒂，轻轻按压，“I just want you know that I would do everything to make you happy, whatever it takes.”

食指与中指夹着敏感的肉珠滚动，有节奏地揉搓。快感过电般沿着脊椎上升，Anna承受不住突如其来的快意，花穴缩紧，透明的汁液一股股溢出，尖叫连连。

“no……Elsa……啊哈…”

Anna抓住在她下面作乱的手，掐住小臂，想要Elsa给予她片刻的喘息。

“Anna，”Elsa收回蹂躏花蕊的手，却将Anna双手掰到背后，单手扣住，“Don't push me away.”

冰霜的马背上，霎时间多了几颗小凸起，正正在女王阴蒂的位置。

Anna双手撑在身后，被Elsa箍住，身体不自觉后仰，使得下面更紧密地贴合nokk的脊背。

原本光滑的冰面上因突然冒出的凸起而凹凸不平，三个半圆状的凸点在已充血挺立的花蕊上来回滚动摩擦。冰冷与火热对撞，粗糙的表面狠狠擦过敏锐的性器官，给予不同于平时的新奇快感。

身体随着nokk的奔跑起伏，双手因快感而使不上力，唯一的支撑点在下体，每一次下落都会重重地撞在那三个圆点上。Anna甚至发现那些凸起会跟随自己下落的位置移动，调整阵型，每次撞击的都不是同一个地方，力度也不一，或轻或重，没有规律。

完全无法预测的快感直击敏感点，Anna扭动着腰身想逃离这种折磨，过大的快感使得她所有的神经紧绷，高度兴奋，流出更多爱液。

Elsa放开牵住缰绳的手，握住妹妹纤细却紧实的腰肢，发力按住。橙发女王狠狠地撞向nokk绷紧的脊背，三颗凸起擦过她软绵的阴核，陷入其中，呈三角之势夹住脆弱敏感的软肉，摩擦滚动，提供全方位的服务。

“no……no……”呻吟不受控制地冲出口腔，甜腻的叫声溢出，听得Elsa红了脸，却更想带给她极致的快乐。

让她沉沦在快乐的海洋中，不要再去思虑担忧，让她的身体先记住，她不会再离她而去。

无论是作为她的姐姐，亦或是她的伴侣。

“Elsa……不要这样……啊啊……太……哈啊……停下……”

涎水顺着嘴角滴落，漫过天鹅般优美的颈项，来到红痕遍布的后肩，被她的姐姐舔舐吸走。

花园中心的穴口一张一合，流着水的同时仿佛在吸吮冰面，急不可耐地想要什么东西进入。

她也确实感到下面一阵空虚，内壁有些麻痒。

Anna难耐地夹紧双腿，前后晃动腰身，好让入口能蹭到nokk脊背。

“easy……Anna……easy…”尊贵的自然之灵啃咬着妹妹的后颈，留下一连串淫靡的痕迹，“don't rush sis, I gonna help you.”

穴口处突然又多了一个小凸起，绕着穴口的黏膜碾压一圈后，Elsa陡然抬起她的腰，有什么圆圆冰冷的东西抵在她阴道口，随着第五元素的放手，那个东西慢慢滑入她的甬道。

已不甚清明的脑子总算明白她的姐姐要做什么，Anna大声叫起来。

“no……no!Elsa……don't do this…aa…please…”

可混杂着欢愉的呻吟怎么听都是欲拒还迎，Elsa深吸一口气，趁她换气时松手，Anna向下滑落，瞬间吃进整个东西。

“noooooo!”

粗大的冰柱直接一坐到底，Anna脑海一片空白，下体一阵痉挛，直接泄了身，大股蜜液从结合处流出，撒在深邃漆黑的海面上。

“That's ok, Anna.”

Elsa轻拍妹妹的脊背，安抚她高潮后颤抖的身子。

冰柱随着nokk的疾驰起伏，一下下顶弄宫口，凹凸不平的表面磨蹭着饥渴的内壁，软肉层层叠叠包裹住不化的冰柱，热情地吮吸，渗出的汁液浇在表面，更适应运动。

高潮后的身子敏感异常，仅仅几个顶弄便又将她拉回欲海，甚至更渴望。

Elsa心领神会，魔力放出，nokk提速，在星空下仿若一道闪电。

马背上更加颠簸，起伏更大。冰柱快速地进出，刮蹭着媚肉。Anna的身体被顶的高高撞起，又重重落下，使得每每能进入她身体深处，抵着花心捣弄。

Anna的腰身再无力支撑，软软靠在Elsa怀里，随着节奏上下起伏，吞吃冰柱。她觉得肚子都快要被这粗长的玩意顶破了。

快速的抽插几乎都要摩擦起火，可冰柱冰凉的温度使得这股火愈演愈烈，却无法燃烧。

Elsa仔细听着妹妹放浪的声叫，不停变换着冰柱顶部的形状角度，好顶到让Anna享受极乐的那点。

“oh god……it's too big…oh…oh…Elsa……my sis…oh…”

巨大的冰柱胀的她难受，可硕大的头部次次都能撞到她最为敏感的软肉，四肢发麻，她所有的感官中只剩下不断被蹂躏的下体。

她的姐姐，她的亲生姐姐正用魔法狠狠操弄自己。隐秘的背德感像是催情剂，不断地提醒她如此淫荡的样子为何而来，她们在一望无际的大海上做爱，她被亲生姐姐禁锢住双手，在她耳边淫叫。她高洁如神祗的姐姐正吻着她的肩颈，冰魔法在她身体里飞速进出，仿佛是她姐姐的分身，Elsa的一部分进入了她的身体。

羞耻，兴奋，绿宝石仰望着星空，无尽的爱恋，快意随着眼泪宣泄。

“Don't cry, Anna.”

Elsa亲吻她的脸颊嘴角，拭去她滚落的泪珠。

“aaa…oh…Elsa…Elsa…sis…oh my god…almost there…oh…I love you…Elsa…I love you so much…oh…let…oh god…let me…sis…come on…”

“I love you too,sis.”

自然之灵加快了速度，每次起伏间，冰柱都会重重碾过那点，花瓣拍打在nokk结实的脊背，溢出的爱液飞溅于夜空。凸起很好地摩擦红肿充血的阴蒂，内壁绞紧，勾勒出冰柱凹凸不平的纹理，满足媚肉的吸吮，这让Elsa想起幼时与Anna吃冰棒的场景，不禁提升力度，好满足妹妹的需求。

数十下抽插后，Anna再一次登顶，插入甬道的冰柱随着喷涌而出的蜜汁融化，一道流出。

自然元素之首静静拥着阿伦戴尔的女王，享受这难得的餍足时刻。

nokk还在飞驰，再过不久她们就能到达阿塔霍兰，Elsa决定是时候让Anna知道一些她的秘密。

比如那十三年间，她是如何压抑自己的感情，隔着门扉听她唱《Do you wanna build a snowman》。

还好，现在她们终于互敞心扉，携手共进。

她的至亲，同时也是她的挚爱，无论何种身份，她都打定主意要与她共度一生，接下来的日子，值得期待。


End file.
